kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Tsuwamono
Nagisa Tsuwamono (強者 なぎさ, Tsuwamono Nagisa) is the younger sister of Satsuki Hyoudou and works as a manager and director of a small beach hotel called Beach House, where Satsuki treated the staff to a few days rest and recreation. She is said to be an amazing beach volleyball player. Appearance She is a tanned woman with purple eyes and long dark purple hair tied in a high ponytail. The staff commented that she looks a lot like her older sister. She wears a sleeveless white top and wears ¾ blue shorts. Personality She is very grateful that her sister and her staff were helping her out at the shop. She was angry and annoyed by the fact that she couldn't participate in the Beach Volleyball Tournament because there was an age limit. Nagisa is somewhat tough on Aoi for trying to dress like a girl because her older brother sent Aoi to her beach house to become more masculine, however she still praises his determination to win the tournament. Nagisa is a sportive and energetic person. Background Not much is known about her past except she trained Aoi Hyoudou in beach volleyball. It's possible that she is married as she has a different surname from Satsuki(who is unmarried). Plot During the summer, Nagisa invites the Maid Latte employees to her beach resort. As she greets her older sister, the maids are in awe of her tan. Suggesting that they're tired, Nagisa tells the girls to place their luggage inside before going to the ocean. While showing them around the area, Aoi Hyoudou appears dressed as a girl, much to Nagisa's irritation as she takes away his wig as he had sent to man-up on the beach.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 3-5 Afterwards, the girls observe that the shop hasn't got many customers and Nagisa explains that it isn't very popular. Thinking it must be because of the remote location, Aoi appears saying it's because the shop is ugly, causing Nagisa to threaten his wig. Deciding that something needs to eventually be done to improve the shop's condition, Misaki thinks of what they can provide that no other shop does the girls decide to help out at the resort with something they know best.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 9-11 As the others help by hosting a one-day Maid café event to attract customers, Nagisa tells Aoi to do his work while Misaki stays behind. As she asks if what is happening is really alright, Nagisa tells her it is since they're enjoying themselves. She mentions that if it fails, things will go back to normal the next day and allows Misaki to do as she likes while she goes for volunteer work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 12-13 She wished to participate in the Beach Volleyball Tournament but she couldn't because of the age limit. Trivia *Her first name, Nagisa, means "the seashore". *The kanji of her last name means "water's edge". *According to the character profile in the manga: **She is specialized in beach volleyball. **She likes the sea. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Female characters